


Together Again

by N_Scribe



Series: Lifetime Together (Ambrose/Levi collection) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Different sort of fix-it fic for these two because as you've no doubt noted I wanted better for them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: Because I’m wanting happiness for characters, I’m going UA around Season Two when Wynonna has her vision quest and resets the curse so to speak. But at least this time, no Bulshar, no vamp!Doc. And Levi gets some much needed time with Fish. Because they deserve it.
Relationships: Ambrose Dickenson | Fish/Levi
Series: Lifetime Together (Ambrose/Levi collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956826
Kudos: 1





	Together Again

_Together Again_

  
  


It was yet another shoving up into the elements and honestly, Levi could do without everything at this point. He couldn’t remember much from one bit of burning and nearly intolerable pain to the next and it was a jarring shift. He takes a few minutes to just breath in choked, raspy pants fingers clutching the dirt for dear life. Back, he was back. Again. And gods was it painful. He wasn’t sure it was just the torture or what had transpired before hell that was worse at this point.

  
  


He’s nearly calmed when a hand lightly threads through his hair before there comes, “Hello, trouble.”

  
  


“A-Ambrose…”

  
  
An arm curls around him tugging him back against the other before there’d come light nuzzling that helps ground him better than anything. Fish was here which meant all was well for the moment. He closes his eyes and rests back against him. “What’s…the chances of us just you know getting a small place this time and avoiding everything?” Ambrose murmurs against his neck, “Just you and me and a small bit of land?”

  
  
“You know someone would find us,” Levi answers, “Whether it’s one of the others or the heir. We’re always going to have to do something. It’s inevitable with this curse.”

  
  
Fish sighs as he holds him close. “Maybe…but we could still try. I’d like to keep you safer this time around.”

  
  


“What happened was my fault and no one else’s. I failed him.”

  
  


“He didn’t need to…”

  
  


“Doesn’t matter at this point. I don’t want to argue his choices.” He shifts slightly so that he can rest more comfortably under the other’s chin. “And I want that; a quiet home for the two of us but we won’t get it while we’re cursed. So it’ll have to wait.”

  
  


“Then this time do as I say and stay in the trailer,” Ambrose responds, “You can’t get into trouble if you are the homemaker.”

  
  


Levi snorts softly before responding, “Then who is going to make them feel better about themselves or about things if I don’t lose at poker on purpose.”

  
  


There is a moment of silence before would come, “You…lose on purpose?”


End file.
